The invention relates to a master cylinder, in particular for a clutch, actuating or brake system of a vehicle, comprising a cylinder housing with a piston bore, a piston which is arranged in the piston bore and has an end side facing a cylinder chamber and at least one afterflow opening which leads from a piston skirt surface through a piston wall to the cylinder chamber at a distance from the end side and adjoins an afterflow space in a pressure equalization position of the piston so that in the pressure equalization position hydraulic medium can run on into the cylinder chamber in order to equalize the pressure, and an inner sealing element which is arranged between the housing and the piston in the area of the piston bore and limits the cylinder chamber.
DE 10 2004 055 410 discloses a master cylinder of this type, wherein the piston of this master cylinder must pass through a considerable distance in order to be able to build up pressure in the cylinder chamber from the pressure equalization position.
The problem with such master cylinders is to make the idle stroke which occurs as small as possible. The idle strike is the stroke which is necessary in order to be able to build up pressure in the cylinder chamber proceeding from the pressure equalization position.